Shield
A product of Skedar technology, the Shield is a portable protection device developed by the DataDyne Corporation (with technology secretly provided by the Skedar) for production and use on Earth. It works by generating a force field around users, which protects them from conventional gunfire and melee attacks. But its battery cannot sustain the field for long, only capable of withstanding a few hits before disappearing. Gameplay Upon picking up a shield, a small meter will display below the player's health bar, which represents the shield's current strength. During combat, the shield will absorb most melee attacks and weapons fire, and provides hints the player by emitting an electric sound and the player's HUD flashing a particular colour when the player is attacked while the shield is still active. The colour the shield emits represents the shield's remaining strength, which gradually changes from green (representing a full shield) to orange, then from red to black (representing an empty shield). When the shield turns black, the next attack will destroy it, exposing the user to damage. Since the normal shield neither drains nor regenerates over time (except the shield used by the TurtleSim), the player must acquire another shield to replenish any lost shield integrity. The current shield need not be destroyed to get a new one, as picking one up completely restores the current shield's integrity. While every weapon deals some damage to the shield, weapons like the Tranquilizer, Combat Knife, Crossbow, and fists are extremely ineffective against the shield and deal negligible damage. Note that powerful weapons and explosions can destroy a shield near-instantly (although the shield will absorb one instant-kill shot from a weapon like the FarSight). Appearances In Solo Missions, Co-Operative, and Counter Operative shields are extremely important in some situations, and can turn the tide of a battle easily. They'll provide you with extra protection and can almost guarantee you victory. On the Agent setting, two shields are hidden within each mission. One shield awaits on Special Agent (although some have none), and naturally on Perfect Agent there's none. ◾dataDyne Central: Defection (A): The first shield is dropped by one of the guards on the floor below Cassandra's office. The second shield is on the ground floor, hiding next to one of the elevators. Shield (SA): A guard on the floor below Cassandra's office drops one. ◾dataDyne Research: Investigation Shields (A): In the large room near the start of the mission the shield will be lying atop a crate. The second shield is in the room right after you pass through the hallway with lasers. Turn left as you enter the room and the shield is within the glass enclosure. Shield (SA): Just after the hallway with lasers, in the glass enclosure. ◾dataDyne Central: Extraction Shield (A): Once you reach the upper floors, go into the small room once you leave the elevator to find the shield. ◾Carrington Villa: Hostage One Shields (A): The first shield is lying on top of a crate near the helipad. The second shield is lying on the ground in the bathroom. ◾Chicago: Stealth Shields (A): The first shield is resting just underneath the grate near the taxi. The second shield is hidden underneath the ramps leading down to the Pond Punk. Shield (SA): The shield is lying under the grate near the taxi. ◾G5 Building: Reconnaissance Shields (A): The first shield is lying just before the door leading into the laser switch room. The second shield is on the staircase leading to the upper exit of the fire escape. Shield (SA): The shield is lying on the staircase leading to the upper exit ◾Area 51: Infiltration Shields (A): In the area with the antenna and the Hoverbike, go up to the door which has the gun turret above it (destroy the turret first) and the shield will be lying on the ground. The second shield is hiding in the small passage that connects the mine-field area with the hangar elevator area. Shield (SA): The shield is hiding in the small passage connecting the mine-field to the hangar elevators. ◾Area 51: Rescue Shields (A): Just beyond the first elevator, one of the guards will drop a shield. The second shield is found just after you blow open the wall leading into the research labs, go up the large ramp and then head left into an empty room to find the shield. Shield (SA): The shield is in the room at the top of the sloping corridors. ◾Area 51: Escape Shields (A): The first shield will be in the cryo room in the previous mission, kill the bio technician guard to get the shield. The second shield will be in the small locked room just after the room that you meet Jonathan in (on Agent). Activate the console behind Jonathan and enter the room to find the shield. Shield (SA): The shield is hiding in the locked room behind Jonathan's Agent location. ◾Air Base: Espionage Shields (A): The NSA guard standing at the elevator leading down to Air Force One drops the shield. The second shield is in the safe containing the flight plans. Shield (SA): The shield is in the safe along with the flight plans. ◾Air Force One: Antiterrorism Shields (A): At the rear of the plane on the ground floor is a small kitchen. The shield is in the right corner of the room. The second shield is in the large room with the grand piano. Shield (SA): The shield is in the large room with the piano. ◾Crash Site: Confrontation Shields (A): The first shield is lying near Elvis' Maian saucer. The second shield is lying just behind the President's Clone in the dark cave. Shield (SA): The shield is just behind the President's Clone. ◾Pelagic II: Exploration Shields (A): The first shield is lying on a crate in the room with the Moon Pool lift controls. The second shield is outside on the "helipad" just after the bridge. Shield (SA): The shield is on a crate in the Moon Pool control room. ◾Deep Sea: Nullify Threat Shield (A/SA): The shield is found at a dead-end corridor. Once you pass through the door and face two branching paths (one left and right) with the teleporter to the right, head left to eventually find the shield. ◾Carrington Institute: Defense Shields (A): The first shield is in the dead-end corner up next to the elevator near the device training room. The second shield is down in the basement, in the room with the two small hangar doors. Shield (SA): The shield is down in the basement area in the room with the two hangar doors. ◾Attack Ship: Covert Assault Shield (A/SA): The first shield is found just after you ride up the large elevator with Elvis. Go forward, then go right to find the shield lying on a table. ◾Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine Shields (A): The first shield is just after the two Skedars with Reapers, go up the stairs to the base of the fallen pillar to find the shield right behind it. The second shield is just after the ravine. When you climb up the ladder, continue and go right. You'll face two Skedar with Reapers before finding this shield. Shield (SA): The shield is just after the ravine to the right, under a Reaper-wielding Skedar. ◾Mr. Blonde's Revenge Shields (A): The first shield is hiding next to one of the ground floor elevators. The second shield is dropped by one of Cassandra's bodyguards on the floor below her office. Shield (SA): A guard on the floor below Cassandra's office drops one. Trivia Shields do not appear in any other mission after Mr. Blonde's Revenge. Notably in the missions DataDyne Central: Extraction and in Carrington Villa: Hostage One no shields are present on Special Agent. In later missions enemies will have a shield which is near impossible to break. Trent Easton in Air Force One: Antiterrorism and Crash Site: Confrontation. Elvis in the Crash Site, and the Skedar King in Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine. The player can also give Joanna a heavy shield by activating the cheats Invincible and Jo shield, however if two human players are present in Co-op, Counter-op or Combat Simulator the players shield will be broken but the player won't die. In Counter Operative mode if the counter op player re-spawns as the enemy who has the shield. The enemy player will not have the shield and Joanna will not be able to get it, even after killing the enemy. Three separate cheats are dedicated to the shield. * Jo Shield - Joanna begins with a shield. * Super Shield - Jo starts with a shield with 2x protection strength * Enemy Shields, all enemies even grunts, are equipped with shields. Altering the Handicap on Combat Simulator can also affect how much damage a shield can take for the player. The TurtleSim also starts, and uses, regenerative shield technology. Category:Gadgets Category:Perfect Dark Gadgets